


An unfortunate betrothal and a fortunate meeting.

by hannahannibal15



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahannibal15/pseuds/hannahannibal15
Summary: Prince Sam Kirk has been betrothed to Prince Sybok to ease the way between the humans and the Vulcans as Vulcan joins the federation. Along the way Jim meets Spock and Sarek and George try their best to be good dads.please give it a chance, turns out im not good at summaries.





	1. Parlour room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so any pointers would be great, I love constructive criticism.

Sam Kirk was pacing the small parlour, hands behind his back as his parents looked on. Queen Winona was a renown beauty and this was true even as concern and anger marred her features, she had angled herself away from her husband as he explained their predicament and what Sam's duty as future King of Earth would be if they wished to prosper.  
''I know this isn't ideal for you Sam but it is what is necessary" King George sighed, his face pleading. He had never liked being on the bad side of his family but it was a place he found himself often as his duty as king bound him by different rules than the rest of his family. It was something Sam would have to learn.  
''Not ideal? You're going to marry me off to some random Vulcan...a MALE Vulcan, with no care to how I feel and its not ideal?''  
Sam had stopped moving and was looking at his father pleadingly, before sighing and falling into an overstuffed armchair nearest the overly lavish fireplace.  
''We need this alliance with Vulcan, we wont make it out of a war with them and the easiest way to transition them into the Federation and make people give them a chance is to marry our families together.''  
The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Sam mulled it over, he knew of course that he would agree to this, he had to as was his duty but it didnt mean he had to be happy about it. Suddenly the parlour doors banged open andin a whilwind of mud and water James T.Kirk skidded to a halt infront of his father looking rather sheepish. ''I didnt know you would be in here.''  
His mother let out a sigh and his father eyebrows rode up high as a small smile tugged at his lips.  
''I had thought we had assigned someone to watch you Jimmy'' his mother said as she reached over with a napkin from the tea tray that sat between her and her husband, to clean the mud from his face.  
''I gave him the slip but he gave me a good run, I tripped into the fountain in the garden!and maybe into the rose bushes as well'' Jim smiled proudly at having managed to lose his tail. He hated being babysit like he was a child and not a fifteen year old.  
''The guards are here to protect you Jim, you really need to stop running away from them. We're running out of people to watch you!'' his mother chastised him gently.  
Jim noticed his brother then, slumped in a chair in a fashion that in no way fit a future king. His eyes were far away and his lips downturned. Jim never liked seeing his brother angry or sad, it always felt so wrong and Sams moods always seemed to leak to everyone around him making the castle a dreadful place to be.  
''Whats wrong, brother mine?'' He asked, walking to stand to the left of the chair his brother sat on. he dropped his hand onto Sams shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
''Our father is marrying me off, is whats wrong'' he groused, shugging Jims hand off.  
''Marrying? to who?''  
King George stood then, his full height quite domineering and made his way to the door, pausing as he was about to pass through.  
''The Vulcan king and his family will be arriving in two weeks so that you can meet each other, I;d appreciate if you'd really try Sam.'' he said this quietly but firmly before disappearing through the door.  
Jim looked between his mother and his brother, excitement brewing beneath his skin, he'd always been mildly facinated by the Vulcans and here a chance presented itself in which he would be able to meet some.  
''Really? youre going to marry this grumpy sod off to a Vulcan of all things?'' Jim asked incredulously, which earned his a quick, hard punch to the upper arm from Sam before he stormed from the room.  
His mother sighed quietly and then looked at Jim directly.  
''I need you to be on your best behaviour when they get here Jimmy, we cant have this go wrong'' she pleaded gently and when he nodded she stood and left the room also, leaving Jim alone in the parlour,covered in dirt and water and thinking of what the Vulcans might be like.


	2. Meeting the Vulcans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again any constructive criticism would be great, thanks for the kudos!!

The castle over the next two weeks was fraught, the staff working overtime to make it immaculate for when the Vulcans arrived. With an hour to go until they arrived, Queen Winona was rushing Jim as he dressed in his fanciest clothes, a crisp white shirt and cream slacks. The jacket was slung across his bed, a brilliant gold that made his hair seem more yellow than it was. He stepped out from behind the partition and held his arms out in review.  
''You look wonderful Jimmy'' his mother remarked as she picked up the jacket and helped him into it, running her fingers through his hair gently after. ''I only hope your father has had this much luck with Sam'' she said, watching as he sat to pull on his shoes. ''Sam isn't going to mess this up, you should have more faith in him'' Jim replied, standing up and straightening his clothes one last time before offering his mother his arm and exiting the room. ''I know we can count on him, but this wasn't what I had envisioned for him and I know he's going to struggle. And as much as I wish to be angry with your father for forcing this, I know it's not what he wished either'' They came to a stop in the grand foyer, a beautiful room with stunning gold accents and a large crystal chandelier that caught the sun that streamed in through the large windows. Here in this room at this particular moment, James Kirk looked every bit the prince he was, his eyes were a brilliant blue and sparkled with a mirth that was almost always present and a small smirk graced his lips as he watched his brother storm down the stairs, dressed impeccably in all black, he was rather like a hurricane in his anger and quite the force to be reckoned with. Their father followed at a far more sedate pace and stopped as he reached his wife, lifting her hand he pressed his lips to the back and gave her a small smile, one she couldn't help but reciprocate, damn that Kirk charm. Together like this, standing tall, they were a picture perfect family. His parents kept their hands linked even as the butler announced the Vulcan king and his family had arrived. Sam bumped his shoulder into Jims gently as he straightened up to his full extent. ''You've got this'' Jim whispered to him before settling back against a marble pole, one leg tucked behind the other. His mother opened her mouth to chastise him but silenced herself as the doors opened and the Vulcan king and his wife stepped though, they both wore robed of deep black, sweeping along behind them as they walked. The king looked very severe with his sweeping eyebrows and perfectly cut hair, his face betrayed nothing as he walked closer. His wife, a beautiful woman with gentle eyes and the smallest trace of a smile. They did not touch as they walked in, but they did move in perfect sync, betraying a years long relationship, Behind them the two princes also swept in, one with his head held high and the other looking at the floor. they came to a stop and the king raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, George replied with one of his own, fingers struggling to keep the v shape. Jim stepped forward slightly, excited by their pointy eyebrows and pointy ears. His breath caught slightly as the Vulcan prince who had his eyes to floor suddenly looked up and straight into his own eyes. They were a beautiful brown, almost black and Jim fell a little bit in love with eyes even as they hardened the longer he began to stare. He realised quickly that a conversation had taken place while he stared and that both parties were moving to the dining room, he fell into step behind his brother and tried his hardest not to stare at the Vulcan to his right.


	3. do you play chess?

They all sat down at the dining table, a family on either side. Sam was barely containing a scowl as he took in his apparent betrothed. Unline the king and his younger brother, his hair was styled in a fairly fashionable way and he smiled openly if a little strained. Not anything like what Sam had imagined, he looked away from the Vulcans dark eyes as they met his. King George laid his hands flat on the table ''It's truly an honor to have you here, I believe this union will be beneficial for all involved''. King Sarek inclined his head gently in agreement. ''I would introduce she who is my wife, the queen Amanda and my sons, Sybok and Spock''. Jim delighted at having a name for the Vulcan who was keenly avoiding making eye contact with him despite the fact that Jim had not looked away since the first contact. ''This is my wife, Queen Winona and my own sons, Samuel and James. Both boys looked over with disdain at the use of their full given names. After a quick and silent meal, the kings excused themselves to talk through the future nupuals. Winona had invited Amanda to have tea with a suggestion that the boys get to know each other. she leveled Jim and Sam with a severe look ''Behave''. The women vanished down the hallway which left the boys standing in a cloud of veritable discomfit. Sybok made an aborted step towards Sam but stopped when Sam stepped back. ''So I guess we're to be married'' he said with a small huff of a laugh. Sam glared at him and Jim was rather surprised Sybok didn't melt right there. ''Sam..'' Jim said softly, but Sam just leveled that glare and Jim and then stormed up the stairs and vanished into a room. ''Give him time,he's a really great guy if you can persevere'' Jim said, to Sybok who was looking a little lost. '' I had heard that you have a rather extensive garden'' Sybok said. ''Yes, we do'' Jim signaled to a maid who was dusting around the bannister. ''Please take prince Sybok to the gardens'' he said, flashing a dazzling smile her way. ''Yes, prince James''  
And with that she led Sybok away, leaving Jim with Spock, who was still avoiding all eye contact. They stood that way for some time, Jim staring at Spock,admiring the gentle curve of his ears and the way his robes fell around his feet. ''I had thought that staring was considered rude, even by terran standards'' Spock said, eyes flashing up to meet Jims. He was struck by how clear and bright they were, there were no blue eyes on Vulcan. ''Yes I suppose it is, but you're very interesting, I have never met a Vulcan before'' Jim replied, sidling a touch closer. Spock raised his eyebrow but otherwise showed no emotion. ''Perhaps we should join Sybok in the garden'' He said. Jim felt his chance at getting know Spock slipping through his grasp and so blurted out the first thing that came to his head. ''Do you play chess?''  
Spock softened mildly in the way he stood and he inclined his head. ''I do, I would be amenable to a game if you so wish it.''  
Jims face broke into a bright smile that dazzled Spock slightly, which would explain why he did not protest when Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him along down a hallway. His face flushed green but by the time he was able to order his thoughts, Jim had let go and had opened a door to what looked like a study. A chess set sat on the desk,already set for a game to commence. ''You can have white'' Jim said as he sat down on one side of the desk. He looked expectantly at Spock until he also sat. ''Prepare to lose'' Jim gloated, to which Spock simply raised an eyebrow.


	4. sorry about the dick.

Spock was losing. Prince James played a most infuriating game of chess. Jim smiled as he placed his piece, ''Checkmate'' he said,a smirk playing on his lips as he stared over at Spock. He huffed a laugh as Spock continued to glare at the board. ''Never been beat before?''  
Spock glanced up at him finally and shook his head, ''Not for some time, Prince James''.  
''Please call me Jim, I hate being called James''.  
Spock inclined his head and started to stand. ''I believe I should go and find my brother, this arrangement is weighing heavily upon him''.  
''I'm sorry Sam is being a dick about it, it's just not how he saw himself getting married, you know?''  
''I do not understand the comparison to the reproductive anatomy of a male but I understand that this is not easy for him, It is not easy for Sybok either, if I could take his place I would but my mother forbade my father from asking this of me''  
Jim laughed quietly, ''I imagine she must love you a lot to stand up to your father, he is rather...terrifying''  
''She is perhaps the only person willing to stand up to him and I do believe she cares for me a great deal, my father can be rather severe but he will not harm you''  
Jim slumped down in his chair, spreading his legs and resting his head on his hand.  
''How old are you anyway? You talk like an adult in parliment''  
''I am 21 years of age, which i believe qualifies me as an adult''  
''You're 21?!'' Jim yelped, wide eyed. He had assumed Spock was a little closer to his own age.  
''Indeed, if that is all Prince Jim, I will seek out my brother now''  
''No need for titles Spock, we're to be family soon''  
Spocked nodded once and turned and swept from the room, his robes billowing around his feet. Jim sighed, he rather enjoyed the Vulcans company from what little he had experienced. And Spock was a beautiful speciman, the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, if he wasn't to be Jims brother in law and if he wasn't 6 years older, Jim might've made a move. He let out a sigh, what a shame he thought wistfully.


	5. Fuck her on the side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any pointers would be greatly appreciated

Jim made his way to Sam's room and knocked before strolling right in. Sam was splayed across his bed, arm slung across his eyes. "Go away Jim".  
Jim belly flopped onto the bed next to him.  
"You were rude earlier Sam" he remarked, turning his head to look at his brother. "The Vulcan is doing a better job of putting on a brave face than you, you promised that you'd try". Sam let out a breath and let his hand fall away from his face. "I met someone" he murmured, "not long before dad told me about the Vulcans, I love her so much Jimmy" Jim sat up and stared at his brother who looked pathetic and a mix of sad and angry. " What would you do in my place Jim? If you loved someone but had to marry someone else?" Sam asked,sitting up to look Jim in the eye.   
"I'd do my duty Sam, and then like many kings and queens before us, I'd fuck other people on the side"  
Sam looked scandalised "you think so little of a marriage?" Jim flashed a smile, " this is a partnership not a relationship Sam, who says he won't do exactly the same, so do right by the kingdom and have your cake and eat it to"  
"Aurelan is Gunna hate that"  
"If she loves you truly, she'll deal with it, this was always a possibility" Jim replied, swinging his legs around the edge of the bed so he could stand up.  
"If I could do this for you, I would" he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and squeezed gently. " He might not be so bad if you have him a chance, if he's anything like his brother I dare say you could even be friends"  
Sam narrowed his eyes slightly as Jim's tone grew softer as he spoke of the younger vulcan prince. "No fucking the vulcan Jimmy" he said pointing his finger at Jim. Jim smiled sheepishly and stepped away, heading for the door. "Wouldn't dream of it Sam" he said even as he was thinking that the only reason he wouldn't was because he much preferred to be fucked. He let out a throaty chuckle as Sam's bedroom door shut and he let his mind wander as he walked towards his own room.


	6. As you wish it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheers for the kudos!

They all convened in the Dining room that night. The air was thinck with tension as they took their seats. Jim was seated in between Sam and Spock, Queen Amanda was next to him and King Sarek was at the head of the table, King George was opposite Sarek and Winona and Sybok on the other side of the table. George had tried to get Sam to take the seat next to Sybok but he had brushed him off and sat down in the chair next to Jim, crossing his arms resolutely. Jim on the otherhand was incredibly pleased that Spock had decided to sit next to him, his posture was rigid but he had been incredibly polite, asking how to rest of Jims day had been before falling into silence as the food was served. So as to be polite to their guests the dishes were all vegetarian. The food was served by the kitchen hand and gentle conversation was popping up around the table. Sarek was murmuring to Sybok in native vulcan and Winona was speaking to Amanda about the dishes, even Sam was opening up to George about his studies. Jim turned to Spock, ''Maybe we can have a rematch of that chess match, if you feel like losing'' he said, unleashing a bright smile. Spock raised his eyebrow ''I do not plan on losing to you again'' he said stabbing a vegetable with his fork and bringing it to his lips. Jim stared as those lips closed around the fork. he curled his left hand against his leg and looked back at his own plate. As the meal went on, Jim tried to make small talk, asking how Spock was finding the palace and earth in general but Spock was incredibly distracting. Jims hand swung down loosly by the side of the chair as he sat back, waiting for the dessert course of the meal, not realising Spocks hand, gripped around the seat of the chair, their knuckles brushing together gently. Spock took in a breath of air and Jim felt a small spark run across his hand. And damnit, Jim went chaisng that, sublty dragging the back of his hand against Spocks, who own hand tightened dangerously. And then suddenly his hand relaxed and he turned his palm up and let Jim run his fingertips across his palm. Neither let on that anything had changed, Spock now was conversing with Jims mother, even as his breath quickened slightly. As the kitchen hand came around, Jim reluctantly pulled his hand away and onto his own lap. "Jim, Sam, it would be lovely if you could show prince Sybok and prince Spock to their rooms'' their mother addressed them with a look in her eye that brooked no argument, ''Yes mother'' they replied in unison. Jim turned to Sam then and under his breath ''You can take your betrothed to his room Sam and for gods sake, put in some effort, he looks miserable over there'' and it was true, Sybok had turned rather sour since his conversation with his father, he kept shooting looks over at Sam and then back to his food. Sams lips tightened but he nodded, standing up he approached Sybok and held out his arm ''Prince Sybok, I'll take you to your room now'' Sybok, stood up and wished his parents goodnight and gingerly took hold of Sams arm, Jim and Spock also bid their parents goodnight and followed after their older brothers. As they walked, Jim kept an eye on the two men in front of them and when he was confident they would not look back, he let his hand brush against Spocks again, curling his first two fingers around Spocks pinky, Spock suddenly stopped and went ramrod straight, Jim halted aswell, a step ahead of Spock. ''It would be best if you did not do that again'' Spock said, starting into motion again, Sam and Sybok had dissapeared into Syboks room and so they were alone in the hallway, Jim caught up to Spock and gestured to a set of doors, ''This is your room'' he said. Spock opened the door and then paused '' Vulcan hands are incredibly sensitive'' he said. He looked Jim dead in the eye, his face betraying no emotion, ''It is how Vulcans kiss' he said quietly. He was only slightly startled when Jim let out a peal of laughter. ''Are you saying that I just kissed you?!''   
Spock flushed a very pretty green and nodded solemnly. ''I thought you should know what you were doing so that you do not do it again''   
''What if I wanted to do it again?''  
Spocks eyes widened slightly, ''That would not be wise given our age difference and the fact that our brother are to married''  
Jim sighed, his smile still glued to his face.  
''As you wish it'' he said before turning on the spot and heading for his own room. It was only after he had turned the corner, out of sight that Spock entered his own room and shut the door.


	7. broken bones make for a good touch

The next week passed in a calm manner, Queen Winona had taken a shine to Queen Amanda, a bright and sure woman who loved the princes with her whole heart, even despite the fact that Sybok was not biologically hers. But Sybok obviously adored her and had spent much of his time by her side, excpet for the attempts he made at engaging Sam in conversation. which were getting mildly less strained the more it occured. Sam could see that Sybok was simply trying to appease what had been set for them and he couldnt hate him for that. And it turned out they had a shared interest in science and since Sybok had atteneded the VSA he was a well of knowledge that Sam didnt know yet. Jim had also found Sybok an easy enough being to get along with, he was not at all like king Sarek and Spock who rarely if ever showed any emotion, Sybok was easy smiles and full laughs. He was not afraid to touch, like touching Sams hand to get his attention or letting Amanda envelop him in a hug. Spock on the other hand had gone to great lengths to avoid any contact at between himmself and Jim. He still versed Jim at chess and allowed him to escort him places but he was certain they never touched. 

They were currently in the garden, Spock like Sybok had expressed an interest in the terran flora as Vulcan did not have the same plants. They were currently walking by the grand fountain, the sound of the water rather calming, rose bushes surrounded them in all colours. Spock was gently stroking the petals of a yellow rose. Jim had climbed up on the wallof the fountain and was strolling along, reaching his hand out to touch the water. There was a comfortable silence between them, Jim didn't feel the need to fill it with chatter, just completely comfortable being which is probably why his traitorous feet slipped on the damp stone of the fountain and pitched him forwards towards the stone ground. He put his hands out to stop his fall and felt the bones snap at the force with which they met the ground. The pain took his breath away and hs vision blacked out for a few moments before the pain hit him. Spock had jumped, his arms outstretched but he had been to far away to catch him. His hands hovered uselessly over Jim as he wiggled his body so he was laying on his back looking up at the sky. His breath was quick and he whimpered as the movement aggravated his injuries. "Jim, you need to calm down, your breathing is becoming erratic" Spock had leaned over him to look into his eyes. his lips were downturned slightly as he saw the pain there. When Jim didnt reply and his breathing was only getting worse, Spock called out, hoping someone would be nearby. A young man wearing the Kirk coat of arms had runn over and took in the sight of Jim "You must go and get a doctor right away" Spock commanded. The young man looked vaguely terrifyed by the Vulcan but he nodded and took off at a sprint. Spock then turned back to Jim "I can calm you Jim but you must give me permission to enter your mind"  
Jim gave a jerky nod and let his eyes slide shut as Spock laid his hand on his face. Looks like it only took some broken bones to get him to touch him again Jim laughed in his head.   
"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts" Spock spoke low and solid and sure.  
And then he was in Jims mind and it was beautiful.  
Like being underwater and seeing the sun shine through the waves, it was shiny and bright and so very wild. Spock fell in love with the way it curled around his own mind, like a tender embrace. He had never experienced this in his entire life. He made himself forge forward and help Jim order his mind a little, make his breathing come easier and as he felt the frantic edge of pain slip away from the edges of Jims mind, he started to retreat. Jims mind still curling around his and making it hard to let go. it was trying to pull him closer and with great effort, Spock pulled himself from Jims mind and sat back on the ground. He had just been about to touch Jims face again when the gaurd from before came skidding around the corner, with two men following behind. He stood and moved out of their way as they knelt to assist Jim who was now white as a sheet and mostly unconsious but breathing normally. His fingers tingled and his mind was missing the warmth that Jim had provided.


	8. My bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)

When Jim woke up it was to the bright lights of sickbay and the scowling face of his best friend. "Damnit Jim, how many times I gotta tell ya that doing stupid things will get you broken bones!" He grumped, arms crossed over his chest. "Where do you think your nickname came from Bones?" Jim replied,sitting up and taking in his friend who was in his pale blue doctors scrubs. He was waving a tricorder over Jims body, "We managed to fix your wrists but you sure did your best at shattering the bone" he said, laying the tricorder on the bedside table. "I really hate you sometimes Kid"  
Jim snorted "Kid? You're only a year older than me" and then he opened his arms and let Bones hug him. "So reckon I'm up for some strenuous activity?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. Bones pulled back and slapped him up the head. "Really? That's what you're worried about?"   
"Hey, I'm a teenage boy, I'm always worried about it"  
"Yeah, yeah, maybe once you're out of medical"  
Jim smirked and slumped back onto the pillows. "How is Spock?" He asked suddenly, the mind meld was at the forefront of his mind. "The hobgoblin? he's fine though he seemed a little shaken up by the time Dr Boyce and I got there"  
Jim was just going to ask Bones to ask for Spock to be brought to medical when a hypospray was pressed to his neck. He flinched at the sting and glared at Bones. "Sorry kid but you need to rest, your body went into full shock" And even as he was saying it, Jim was fading around the edges and then falling into sleep. Once Jim was asleep, Leonard fussed over him, straightening the blankets and pushing his hair off his face. He turned to leave and jumped about a foot in the air "Sorry if I startled you" Spock said, inclining his head. Leonard mutterd something about pointy eared bastards under his breath before addressing Spock. "What do you want?"  
"I wished to enquire about Jims health" Spock said, walking in to stand by the bed. He did not touch, hands curling into fists by his side. "He'll be fine" Leonard said "Though he'd be better if he took care to not do stupid stuff"  
Leonard looked at the Vulcan and huffed out a quiet laugh. Turns out Jim Kirk is pretty irresistable no matter where you're from, and as he left the room he saw Spock trace JIms cheeck with the back of his hand, face softening.


End file.
